


Strange Side Effects

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward questions, Coming In Pants, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Nipple Play, Side Effects, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Usually it was just a party trick, something Niall always goaded him into demonstrating.  Louis was drunk the first time he saw, but he couldn't stop thinking about it.  Had he just imagined Harry squeezing milk out of his nipples?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 272





	Strange Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> idk what my life has become. i'm just filling prompts and then not proofreading. IDEK

It all started with one simple challenge -- who could touch the tip of their tongue to their nose. From there, it had spiraled into stupid human tricks which led to everyone cringing when Liam demonstrated his ability to bend his fingers all the way back the wrong direction and laugh at the way Niall wiggled his ears. They were deep into trying to outdo each other when Niall’s roommate walked in with his messenger bag over his shoulder and jacket in his arms. 

“Harry!! Guys!! Harry can breastfeed!!” Niall slurred and he pointed at Harry in excitement. 

Louis watched a blush creep up Harry’s neck as he stood frozen just past the door. 

“I see you guys have been having fun,” Harry tried to deflect and it might have worked if Louis’ glazed eyes weren’t now locked on the place where Harry’s nipples were peaked under his shirt. 

He couldn’t help himself. “Breastfeed?” 

“Not exactly,” Harry said bashfully, shifting his weight and appearing uncomfortable under the attention. 

“Yeah he can!!” Niall boasted. “Harry wins guys! Harry! Show ‘em!!” 

“Niall,” Harry frowned and pulled his jacket closer to his chest. 

“I wanna see,” Louis piped up. Harry’s eyes flipped to Louis and stared for a long moment before coming over to sit on the edge of the couch. It was near where Louis sat on the floor and he was drawn even closer. He was up on his knees and leaning in before he realized what he was doing. 

“It’s not really a big deal,” Harry shrugged as he let his bag drop to the floor by his feet. 

Everyone sat around the room cheered him on, but Louis tuned them all out like white noise until it felt like it was just him and Harry. He really shouldn’t have accepted that last shot. He knew all of his filters were broken for normal human interaction. At least he stopped himself from resting his hand on Harry’s knees when he was close enough. 

Harry unbuttoned his shirt and Louis looked down to his chest. It wasn’t helping that Louis had always had a bit of a crush on his friend’s roommate. They had only met in passing a few times since Harry worked a lot of nights and weekends. It was still enough for Louis to see just how attractive he was, especially when one of those times was when he walked in on Harry in only a towel, his hair still wet from his shower. 

This was the only second time Louis was seeing his bare chest and he’d added a few more tattoos since. 

Louis sat on his heels in anticipation, eyes glued to Harry’s nipple as he took his thumb and forefinger and started to massage just around his nipple in a pulling motion. His nipple was small and hard, his areola a few shades darker than his tanned skin. Louis wished he had had permission to pinch them or maybe nip at them a little with his teeth. 

The room crowed when a few tiny dots of watery white liquid oozed from Harry’s nipple. It wasn’t much, but it collected into a drop large enough to fall from his nipple. Louis tracked it as it landed on the skin of his stomach and rolled down a few inches to soaked into the edge of his shirt. 

Louis didn’t join in with the others as he had with the rest of their bizarre demonstrations. He was too busy watching the way another drop was beading on the tip of Harry’s nipple. 

Harry laughed along with the others and wiped it away, but when Louis looked up to his face, Harry was staring right back at him. 

Louis fish mouthed for something to say before something finally tumbled out. “--How?” 

Harry shrugged and started to button his shirt back up. “Not on purpose. Just a weird side effect.” 

“Side effect of what?” Louis asked, getting up to follow Harry around the couch and down the hallway towards his room. He was glad when Harry didn’t show any signs of wanting Louis to go away. The volume of the people behind him indicated that none of them had noticed the two leave the room. 

Harry opened the door to his bedroom and paused with a hand on the door as an invitation for Louis to come in. 

“Hormone imbalance,” Harry shrugged and Louis had to think hard to remember that he’d asked a question. 

“Oh. Cool.” 

Louis almost slapped a hand over his face when Harry laughed and he realized what he said. 

“I mean not cool. Or maybe?” 

Harry seemed amused and Louis hoped he could excuse it away by all the shots he’d taken. 

“I don’t really notice it anymore,” he shrugged.

“So you’re like a woman?” Louis knew in the back of his brain that question wasn’t phrased how he meant it, but he couldn’t get his thoughts or mouth to cooperate. 

Harry blushed just as Niall stumbled through the door. 

“Tommo! Food!” 

Niall manhandled him out of the room so he couldn’t do much more than glance back at Harry. 

-

Louis hated hangovers and he hated Niall even more for usually being the cause of them. At least he didn’t have to go into work like the rest of them. He’d have the last laugh as he took over Niall’s couch for his own comfort.

“Hey.” 

The voice startled Louis after he’d assuming he was alone in the apartment. He hadn’t thought about Harry still being home. 

“Hey,” Louis returned with his voice rough from disuse. 

“Have a fun night?” Harry asked with a smirk and took a seat in the chair on the other side of the couch. 

“Fun enough,” Louis responded and then groaned when his replay of the night paused at something embarrassing involving Harry. He couldn’t quite figure out what it had been, but the embarrassment was clearly there. “Oh god, what did I do?” 

“Asked me if I was a woman,” Harry grinned from his seat. 

“What? No I didn’t--” Louis paused as the whole encounter came rushing back. “Oh god. I did. But that wasn’t what I meant, I swear. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine. You were drunk and curious and it was a little amusing to see you so confused.” 

“I promise I’m usually not that rude or stupid. I had no business asking you about any of that.” 

“It’s fine, Louis. It’s not a big deal. I  _ have _ seen you drunk before. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“I was just really curious because it was hot,” Louis rushed out and then covered his face with his hands in embarrassment and wished he had alcohol to blame for that comment too. 

“Oh really.” 

He could hear the smirk in Harry’s voice before he peaked out from between his fingers. 

“I’m sorry. You must think I’m some rude perv now or something.” Louis groaned. 

“No, I don’t,” he said with a small laugh. “I know it’s kind of weird. Niall thinks it’s hilarious, some guys think it’s gross -- I’ve never had someone think it was hot.”

Louis pulled his hands away from his face. 

“I don’t know why, but I really did think it was hot.”

Harry blushed and grinned to himself. 

“Sometimes it turns me on,” Harry confessed, his hand moving subconsciously to rest against his chest. 

Louis really wanted to see it again so he could remember it without a drunken haze clouding the experience. 

“What do you like about it?” Louis nudged the conversation forward. 

“My nipples have always been really sensitive,” Harry let both palms rest over his pecs, “And it’s made them extra tender and sensitive. So there’s that.” 

Louis could tell he’d held back, but it was enough to crack something open between them.

“Have you always been able to do that?”

“Started a year ago or so? They found a tumor on my pituitary gland that was messing up my hormone levels. It hasn’t completely stopped yet.” Harry must have seen the look on Louis’ face because he rushed to say. “It’s not cancerous. I’m not dying or anything.”

Louis let out a relieved laugh. “Sorry, when you say tumor…” 

“Yeah, I know. Scared me too at first, but I promise I’m okay.”

Louis nodded and sat up a little straighter. “Yeah, I guess Niall probably would have told me if you were dying.” 

That made Harry laugh again and he smiled wide enough for his dimples to show. “I would hope so.” 

They both fell silent with only the low volume of the tv filling the space. The longer they sat there, the stronger Louis itched to ask Harry if he could see it again. He kept glancing over in the dim light and wondering how Harry would react to that request. 

“What?” Harry finally asked when he caught Louis staring for probably the hundredth time. At least his face was amused and not annoyed. “Still thinking about it?” 

He felt so called out and couldn’t deny it. “Fuck, I’m sorry. This is so inappropriate.” 

“I can do it again, if you want,” Harry shrugged. 

“Okay,” Louis nodded and crawled closer on the couch, his blanket nest falling to the floor. 

Harry was just in a fuzzy robe and parted it until his chest was on display. He felt like a creep for being so fascinated, but Harry was offering so he convinced himself it was okay. 

Watching the tv screen while he lounged, Harry started to massage around his nipples. It was similar to what he had done the night before but slower and more deliberate. He was taking his time and putting on a show for Louis. 

Now that he was really looking, Louis could see how soft the tissue was around his nipples. Harry was in such great shape that Louis would have thought he just had a muscular chest if he wasn’t looking so closely. It was subtle but arousing now that he knew. He wanted to press his lips to him there and see how soft it would feel. He wanted to give them a gentle squeeze as he wrapped his hands around from behind. 

His eyes flicked over to watch Louis every few seconds and finally smirked. He milked himself with purposeful strokes now that Louis was watching and soon enough drops gathered and rolled down from his nipples. 

“How’d you find out you could do that?” Louis asked as he watched. 

“I was really sore for a few months. It was uncomfortable for my shirt to even rub against my nipples and so I was whining about it and squeezed them and my shirt got wet. I kind of freaked out when I looked down saw them leaking and then I accidentally sprayed the mirror in the bathroom while I was trying to get a closer look. That’s when I went to the doctor and, after I found out I wasn’t dying, I started playing with them.” 

He watched as Harry pulled at his nipple a certain way a few times before a thin stream sprayed out. Harry giggled. 

“I don’t know why that’s turning me on right now, but it is.” 

Harry looked up at him with wide pupils and glossy eyes once the Louis words sank in. 

“Want a closer look?” Harry asked and pushed his robe open further. 

Yes, Louis really did. He nodded and slid off the couch to sit back on the arm rest. Harry patted his lap and Louis didn’t need to be asked twice. He straddled Harry’s thighs and looked down at his chest. 

“You can touch if you want. I don’t mind.” 

Harry smirked up at him and held his robe open to encourage him. Louis hesitated with his hand hanging in the space between them. Harry reached out and directed their hands together, forcing their initial contact. Louis was glad. It already felt strange to be in his friend’s roommate’s lap. He needed Harry to assure him that it was okay. 

Louis’ touch was experimental at first. Almost as if it would feel different than his own skin, he was gentle when he finally made contact. He slid his thumb over Harry’s wet nipples and then gave them a soft squeeze. He pressed his lips together when he heard Harry take in a sharp breath and glanced up to make sure what he was doing was okay. 

Harry was looking down, watching what Louis’ was doing as if he was holding his breath. 

“You like that?” Louis asked. He didn’t mean to but shifted in Harry’s lap and felt him unmistakably hard beneath him. He had to bite his lip not to moan. 

“Yeah, they’re sensitive,” Harry nodded and looked up from beneath his long, curved eyelashes. Louis wanted to dive in and wreck him. “Here. Like this.” 

Harry’s hands came up to cover Louis’, fingers guiding fingers in the same milking motion he’d demonstrated earlier. It was slower, more deliberate, and the milk gathered as it slowly seeped out rather than spraying as it had before. It covered Louis’ fingertips until he was sliding through it with each motion. 

“Fuck,” Harry swore out and bucked his hips up just enough so Louis knew it wasn’t an accident. 

“Yeah? I bet you could get off just from this,” Louis challenged with a smirk. Harry whimpered and bit down on his bottom lip so hard the colour faded to white where his teeth were pressed.

Louis played him like an instrument from then on. He watched his expression, the hitch of his breath, the twitch of his mouth, the flutter of his lashes, and tailored his touch to the response. 

He was hard against Harry’s stomach, shifting forward so he could grind his ass down against Harry’s matching rod. 

It was a surprisingly short amount of time before Harry’s hips stuttered and he let out a breathy moan. His hands came up led Louis’ to pinch his nipples hard and then there was no question that he was coming. 

Louis watched with mouth agape at the sight, feeling himself get wet just from watching. 

He’d just lifted his finger to his mouth on instinct when Harry’s hand found him through his clothes. The strange but sweet taste filled his mouth as he moaned, thrusting into Harry’s fist. 

It didn’t take much for him either, coming in his pants with two of his own fingers shoved into his mouth. 

“Holy shit,” Harry muttered when they were both coming down. “Never thought I would like it  _ that _ much.” 

“I didn’t either? It’s so—”

“What the fuck?” 

They both jumped away from each other at the sound of Niall’s voice from the door. Louis hadn’t even heard the keys in the lock or the creak they never oiled. Louis scrambled to the couch and tried to look natural while Harry pulled his robe back around himself. 

“What the fuck was that?” Niall asked as he pushed the door shut. 

Neither of them spoke but Harry was grinning when Louis finally looked up. It was infectious and Louis couldn’t stop his own lips from curling up. Neither of them answered as Niall ranted on about needing to wash his eyeballs, connected in a secret bubble of what had really happened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
